User talk:ArtemisFowlThe2nd
Hi, welcome to Foamipedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ozai page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Andftw18 (Talk) 06:56, 21 July 2009 Thank you for your contributions Thank you for your contributions around here. It has been awhile since I got some help around here. Also, don't want to be rude, but please try avoiding improper writing. You have made a few small mistakes in your edits such as not capitalizing names (writing 'Fire Nation' as 'fire nation') or capitalizing words that should not be capitalized (writing 'he' as 'He') Once again thanks for your edits to Foamipedia though. Andftw18 04:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Oh! Well.... Oops there... I didn't notice.. My mistake.--ArtemisFowlThe2nd 05:02, 22 July 2009 (UTC) No problem. Andftw18 05:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Small Edits Please stop with the small edits. Don't just edit articles so you can add a sentence and modify words. If you're going to edit an article, please try expanding them with new paragraphs that are written properly and more importantly, humorous. There is no need for you to edit a page 12 times with a bunch of small edits. Thanks. Andftw18 19:42, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Eh... Sorry... Sometimes I have to get up to do something so I end up making small edits.... I don't mean to though..--ArtemisFowlThe2nd 19:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Stop censoring Stop going through the articles and censoring swear words. Our policy allows swearing so stop messing with the articles. If you can't handle 'fuck' and 'shit', then you shouldn't be here. Thanks Andftw18 06:58, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Oops.. If it really bugs You I'll stop..... But I always thought "freakin' '' was funnier. But I'll stop.....--ArtemisFowlThe2nd 00:29, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Template infoboxes Hey, don't just copy and paste the infoboxes. Just go to the template page, and follow the insturctions there. Thanks--'Avatar' Talk 21:25, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Really, just go to the template page. Thanks--'Avatar' Talk 21:27, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Heh.... Sorry...........--ArtemisFowlThe2nd 21:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :It's okay, also please don't put the admin box on your user page. Thanks, again.--'Avatar' Talk 21:31, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that to... I thought it was funny......--ArtemisFowlThe2nd 21:55, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Articles It is nice to see you're an active contributor here, but I think you need to stop with the Fire Lord and Earth King/Queen articles you keep making. We are not trying to limit you from making articles here, but sadly most of the articles you have made are poorly written, low quality and need to be improved. I suggest you try improving them before making any new "fanon articles" here. Here is something that should help you with your editing. Here is a layout guide. Yes, it is from another wiki, but we follow the same standard here. Also, another good layout guide to follow is the one from Avatar Wiki. Yes, just because our articles are meant to be humorous and completely false does not mean they should be poorly written. If certain articles of your's are not improved, they will be tagged with the deletion tag. Thanks. AndFTW!Spam me 22:11, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Racial Slurs I edited a certain word out of your Obama article. Racial slurs are one of the NO-NOs here and using them is a quick way to get face to face with a banhammer. This is a simply a warning though since you didn't know any better. Just no racial slurs like the N-word here please. AndFTW!Spam me 20:24, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Oh... sorry. I just want to let You know that I'm NOT racist. Once again, I'm deeply sorry.--ArtemisFowlThe2nd 20:28, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Small Edits again Once again, please stop with the small edits. I am watching you edit Koyomi Mizuhara currently and keep adding one sentence per edit. Please don't do this. Your articles don't need ridiculously long edits pages, it just looks messy. My suggestion is that you write your article out on a program like Wordpad and once you're happy with you got, then add it in. Either that or take advantage of the preview button during editing. I'll repeat what I saw another admin say Think before you edit. Thanks. AndFTW!Spam me 01:41, 12 August 2009 (UTC) You mean it doesn't change anything when I hit "Minor Edit"? ::Please sign your comments. No, saying it is a minor edit does nothing. It just lets people know you made a minor edit. There is no need to add one sentence per edit anyway. It just takes more time and like I said before, spams the edit history for an article. Please just write out the article on a word processor and then add it in after you have proofread it and made it funny. Either that or write it out in the editor and use the preview button. AndFTW!Spam me 01:53, 12 August 2009 (UTC) 'Foamipedia' :As, you have probably figured out we are a Avatar humor Wiki. If not, then you need to see an eye doctor. Anyway, there have obviously been some awesome new changes. Of all several of the biggest are: A new main page, New Forums, Featured Artilce, and a whole lot more. Another big thing is that we now have a bot,Avtbot. That bot is used by me, Avatar. This will help us by massively categorizing images and pages. If you don't believe us see here. In fact this message is brought to you by said bot. Also, another great thing is that we hit a hundred articles. We can now run for spotlight, but we still have several stubs. So, please help out. Just add some funny, but remember not to be rude. You might also want to read some of these. Don't touch the templates! DON'T mess around the templates. Your edits to the stub template has been reverted. AndFTW!Spam me 21:17, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Images and user page :Hey, I just want to let you know that you should add the category "Images", whenever you upload one. Also, instead of posting your works in progress on your user page you could make a sandbox-subpage. I can show you how if you want.--'Avatar' Talk 22:19, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Article Quality and Edit Wars ArtemisFowl2, on the Bumi article, you started an edit war with me (which luckily, was abruptly ended by Andftw). The reason I undid your edit is because the marijuana thing simply doesn't flow with the rest of the article. Bumi is supposed to be an insane heroin addict and crack-head in the article, not a marijuana smoker. Plus, Bumi wears purple and white just as much as he is seen wearing green. In fact, he has only worn green once in the entire series. By changing all that, the topic of the article changes, and the article simply turns into random crap, which isn't accepted on any wiki, no matter what the genre. Instead of undoing my undo you could of addressed the matter on the talk page. Thanks for your time. Vaznock - Talk 17:08, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, edit wars ususally end bad. Good thing Andftw stopped it. And what Vaznock said is true. If it seems like it is going to be a edit-war just dicuss it on the Article's talk page or the User's talk page.--'Avatar' Talk 17:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Moving certain articles to userspace Alright, I think I have come up with a good solution here. I know you want to help the wiki and be a good contributor here. I also know you want to make good articles here, which is why I have always been hesitant to outright delete your articles even though I felt they just cluttered up the place with low quality work. Well, I believe a good solution to this issue is to move most of your articles to your userspace (I moved all the new ones you created last night already) so you can finish themup there. Once they're done, you can move them back to mainspace, but I suggest getting approval from me or The avatar first. P.S. I saw that you edited the Mario article earlier to once again change around with the language in the quote. Like I said before, please STOP with such small edits (Really stop with them. Try expanding the articles and stop messing with wording), they will most likely just get reverted. Also, please respect the template I also applied to the article. Thanks. AndFTW!Spam me 12:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :My bad, forgot to explain how to access your articles. Sakaki can be found here here. To find the others (Mega Man, Mao Zedong, and Ponyo), just insert their name after the /. Another warning, anymore short poorly written articles (even with the incomplete template) posted in the mainspace will be deleted. Please put there in your namespace if you can't post something completed. AndFTW!Spam me 12:57, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't paying attention the template. Never again--ArtemisFowlThe2nd 18:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Re:North Water Tribe I deleted it because I truthfully did not think people would write "North Water Tribe" when searching for the "Northern Water Tribe" article so I saw the redirect as unnecessary. If you really have a problem with its removal though, I will restore it considering it is just a redirect page. AndFTW!Spam me 21:56, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks!--ArtemisFowlThe2nd 22:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Contributions and IRC Hello, ArtemisFowlThe2nd. You are easily one of the most active contributors on Foamipedia, which is great, but honestly, you can not carry on with your current way of editing (this is just my opinion though). You probably noticed how I tend to either revert your edits or completely rewrite them. If you are willing, I believe me and you (and the Avatar if he can make it) should met up on IRC so I can explain to you why I do such actions. Also, I am also willing to give you a few pointers on editing a humor wiki. If you are willing to have a chat with me and the Avatar over IRC, it would be much appreciated. Thanks and LONG LIVE FOAMY. AndFTW!Spam me 07:16, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Please reply. We need to talk about your contributions Artemis. Thank you. Also, I might as well inform you now, but in its current state, your Ponyo article definitely is not getting approved for mainspace. It is truthfully a complete mess and needs a complete rewrite. AndFTW!Spam me 19:46, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry.. I don't have My own computer so I can't do it....--ArtemisFowlThe2nd 19:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::How does that stop you from using IRC? Really dude, we need to discuss your editing and contributions. If you want to be active here, you're going to need seriously shape up on your editing. I am of course willing to help you with this and give you tips. I know with some help, you can start making some pretty funny stuff for this wiki, but your current articles and contributions are not working. AndFTW!Spam me 20:09, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yep, we gotta talk to you.--'Avatar' Talk 20:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Artemis, please do not think we have forgotten about this. We need to talk. Please give us a time and so we can meet on IRC. If you can't get on IRC, please try to give us more of an explanation than "Sorry.. I don't have My own computer so I can't do". How does not having your own computer prevent you from logging onto our IRC channel? AndFTW!Spam me 02:38, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I probably should've told You before but I forgot. I can't log into IRC for some reason. Even if I could, I couldn't find your channel anyway.--ArtemisFowlThe2nd 06:20, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for replying. Also once again, stop with the small pointless one sentence edits. They will be reverted nine out of ten times considering they usually add nothing. AndFTW!Spam me 06:23, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Blocked Yo Artemis, we talked it over IRC and me and The avatar have agreed to block you for a week. Why? Because your edits have generally been low quality crap, unfunny and pointless. Same with your articles (and this isn't just my opinion). Just because we're a humor wiki full of misinformation about Avatar does not mean you can do whatever the hell you want around here. I suggest you read this during your block, How To Be Funny And Not Just Stupid. Once a week has passed, you're welcome back here. Peace. AndFTW!Spam me 00:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about this, but we think your funny standards could be better.--'Avatar' Talk 20:01, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Azumanga Daioh!!!! I watch it too! Anything you want to know with Azumanga Daioh, just ask me! Please do a Yukari-sensei article! PROOF OF AZUMAMGA DAIOH SUPPORT AS WELL AS AVATAR: www.classjump.com/AzumangaDaioh www.classjump.com/AvatarEpisodes NO SPOILERS! --Migs005 (talk) 04:55, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Heh... It's a good thing I already seen the whole series! So I know a lot! It's good to see another Azumanga Daioh fan at foamipedia. HEIL OSAKA!!!!!--ArtemisFowlThe2nd (talk) 08:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Blocked Blocked for being a retard. Good day. AndFTW!Spam me 21:45, March 25, 2010 (UTC)